


The Rise And Fall

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: SUICIDE MENTION!!!Like Mufasa said to Simba-Mufasa : Everything the light touches... is our kingdom. But a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new kingRumor had it Tabitha had their eye upon becoming the next Leader of Team Magma when the great Leader Maxie fellNo one knew what that MEANT, what that ENTAILEDSo when it finally comes-Jirachi isn't here to hear Archie's wish like before or in this case-Tabitha's..
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 5





	The Rise And Fall

Sure the Teams had disbanded.

Maybe they merged into one super Team even.

But the Admins stayed as they stayed, Admins, so did the Grunts. They stayed Grunts!

And the Leaders would remain Leaders, ALWAYS!

Tabitha had worked tirelessly to be Leader Maxie's Chief Admin, yes. And maybe they mused the rumors about becoming Leader one day, but it would never become and for Tabitha, the round short fused Chief Admin, that was just fine~

Where they were was right where they wanted to be.

Listened to, respected, and now even-

Loved?

What a thought!

They may have once been Leader of Team Magma but not anymore~

Now with being heard, and respected by their Leader, they had no need, life for everyone below them was fine~

So their eyes became glued to something different, or someONE different~

But life has a way of changing things.

Why was Tabitha even going through these thoughts when just seconds before they'd been sleeping tucked into Matt's strong arms, dreaming about rain or something.

At first it seemed like a foggy nightmare.

A horrible WAIL of 'DEAD,' rang from someone, maybe Courtney's mouth Tabitha couldn't be sure anymore is what rocked them like a falling dream into wakefulness, then a BANGS echo drifted down the corridors of the new base.

As one wave, Grunts followed behind Tabitha and Matt as they raced towards the sound of the noise, towards what could be the still cause of danger, unaware but as a Team, ready to face it!

Upon sight of Courtney Shelly caught the frantically screaming women and collapsed with her in her arms as Tabitha bolted forward, Matt beside them screaming over his shoulder to keep the Grunts back, to keep back and get ready to run at a moment's notice.

As much as the Grunts were ready to fight, they also listened.

As much as Matt was their Admin, his was also their Big Bro-He and Tabitha would fix this!

If only Jirachi were awake-

Maybe they COULD fix this..

Tabitha was the first one to see it all-

The rising sun, a beautiful new day in Hoenn, shining down inside the bedroom of their Leaders Maxie and Archie.

One seemingly asleep in bed and the other dead by a self done gunshot to his head beside him in bed, holding him close.

Neither Tabitha nor Matt spoke.

They couldn't.

How could they?

Wingull flew outside the window, a breeze gently blew in from the sea beyond, life went on as always and yet-

Life inside this room had ended..

How dare the sun even shine!

Tabitha felt something touch them but didn't know what it was as they just stared.

Maxie, the great and powerful Leader Maxie of Team Magma had passed away in his sleep it seemed..

He was set up in a comfy manor by Archie, tucked in and given something-His Pok'eballs Tabitha found out later-Then, unable to live without his partner, Archie himself got into bed after finding out what had happened, got right beside his beloved, and set himself free of the world, set himself free to be with Maxie once more wherever humans went when they died.

Stress from the past few years had caught up to Maxie and here Tabitha saw before their broken ruby orbs the ending effects.

Their Leader, as mighty and great as he always seemed was too, only human and too was bound to its restraints until it was too much to hold.

It was Matt by the way, who touched Tabitha.

Having found someone else to live for, a whole family in Team Aqua and not just for Archie, he held tightly to Tabitha now like a life raft, to keep himself from drowning where he stood as he stared at his Bro and his lover in bed.

They couldn't move.

They couldn't speak.

In the blink of an eye, the sun rose and fell upon two Legends, two Leaders of Greatness and now rose upon someone or someone's if Shelly chose her place below Archie's, who didn't actually WANT it!

Believe it or not-Those rumors were just that, rumors.

Leader Maxie was also wrong in thinking they, Tabitha wanted his position one day..

And yet-

Their knees found their Leaders floor and Matt held them in his arms.

Together, tucked away from the sight now before them, away from the breeze coming from the open window, the Leaders now at peace upon their bed, Tabitha and Matt could barely breathe as they sobbed into one another, clinging to each other as if they were in a nightmare, or a raging sea-

**Author's Note:**

> My grandmum passed away so I apologise this sucks...
> 
> All my work sucks so nothen new
> 
> But this sucks worse then normal and I'm sorry


End file.
